1. Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicles fitted with fitness equipment, and more specifically, vehicles fitted with a ballet barre.
2. State of the Art
A ballet barre is a handrail that provides support for people during various types of exercise. Ballet barres are used in dance (e.g., ballet) training, as well as for general exercise and fitness. Use of the ballet barre for dance or general exercise may be referred to as “barre work”.
In an indoor dance studio, a ballet barre is typically permanently affixed to a wall of the building. Portable ballet barres exist that consist of a handrail mounted onto a rigid or adjustable, free-standing support frame with legs. Some ballet barres have two parallel handrails at different heights to accommodate people of differing heights. Ballet barre handrails and supports are typically made of metal, wood, plastic, or a combination of these materials.
In ballet, barre work includes both slow and fast exercises, which both serve to strengthen muscles. A ballet barre helps dancers by providing a means of stability and balance and, consequently, barre work often comprises a significant portion of the beginning dancer's class. When used for promoting general fitness, barre exercises may incorporate a wide variety of activities to increase stamina, flexibility, and strength, including ballet movements that require balance and stimulate the core such as plies and pirouettes.
Bane classes have become a popularized form of exercise. A barre class includes the use of the ballet barre as a tool for repetitions of small, pulsing movements with emphasis on form, alignment and core engagement. Devices such as yoga straps, exercise balls, and hand weights are sometimes used during barre classes. Barre classes draw from yoga as well as dance and Pilates and focus on breath and the mind-body connection.
Barre classes may be done outside, such as on sand at beaches. In such outdoor locations, environmental factors such as the loose ground and winds may make it difficult to maintain portable ballet barres upright. Also, shifting ground under a user's feet may cause them to be unstable, and consequently cause instability in the ballet barre when leaning on the ballet barre.